Introducing the Main Characters
by BabyJordan727
Summary: So this is just a story thing that introduces the world of Fantasy World, starting from Cream X to her best friends, to the adults.


**(A/N: I'm kind of new here so bear with me. I should probably introduce the characters that are involved in this world that the stories will take place.)**

_Disclaimer: Most of these characters belong to SEGA and Cartoon Network._

** Kids:**

Cream (the Rabbit X (Look at profile)

Charmy Bee: Charmy is Cream's best friend and is a master martial artist, mastering any type of fighting. He is incredibly smart, the smartest out of the group and that says a lot, which helps with him not having powers. Charmy's alter ego Mysterion (A/N: Yeah from South Park, except no underwear overalls and better costume.) Charmy is an inventor as well as a stealth master, too. Charmy is a smart, sweet, understanding male. He is always at Cream's side and vise versa. Charmy is more or less the shortest of the group, but this is also beneficial to his agility. He also lives at Amy's house with her and Cream X. Charmy actually has a small crush on Camryn.

Appearance: Charmy looks like the main series design, but taller, yet he is still the short one, Charmy is also equipped with a yellow cape and may sometimes have it on his waist. He has yellow Chuck Taylor's as well.

Age: 14

Height: 4'7 or 4'8

Eyes: Yellow

Cream the Rabbit and Pikachu: Yeah, you read that right, this young girl is actually a clone of Cream X. After Cream X moved with Amy, Vanilla made a clone of Cream to "fill the void". Once Cream obtains a transformation belt after saving an aliens life (A/N: Yeah Green Lantern style) Vanilla sends Cream to Amy's house. Actually when Cream was several blocks from Amy's house she runs into Cream X and Charmy and this leads to confusion between the three. Cream X begs Amy to let Cream live with them and once they get the okay, Cream became apart of their family. Cream is a clone of Cream so they have the same looks and name, so Cream took the role as Cream X and let Cream keep the name so she can have her "originality" (A/N: although when Cream isn't around they call Cream X, Cream, just to dumb down the confusion). Cream is also credited as Cream X's little sister. After a while Cream yearns for a pet and after many failed attempts she is finally settled a Pikachu. Pikachu is said to be the strongest out of its species. Cream and Pikachu are best friends and never leave each other's side. Cream is actually very smart for her age and is in a gifted class with her other two close friends. Cream's powers are basically Jake's from Adventure Time to put it bluntly, she is agile and can stretch any part of her body and can morph it, too. Cream and Pikachu have one heck of an appetite. She actually acts like main series Cream, except she can have a tiny attitude at times. She is the youngest Team X member.

Appearance: She looks like her main series design, too. Her shoes are the same as Charmy's, except peach colored. She also carries a blue backpack for some reason. Pikachu, just looks like Smash 4 version.

Age: 8

Height: 4'6

Eyes: Gold

Blaze the Cat: Blaze is the Princess of the Sol Dimension and is the pyro of the group. If you played Sonic Rush, then that's how her life goes. She is best friends with Cream X and Charmy, and recently became Amy's hangout buddy, who Amy introduced to something Amy regrets forever (A/N: in a joking way and partial serious way). Blaze is also seen hanging out with the adults a lot actually, since technically she's the oldest out of the Team X group. (A/N: You all might hate me for this) Blaze is also the ex-girlfriend of a certain black and red hedgehog when he was transported to the Sol Dimension. Later in her life after breaking up with our favorite hedgehog, she moves to Cream X's dimension and lives there still keeping contact on things at the Sol Dimension. That's when she sees the same hedgehog she broke up with and develops a crush on him. Blaze becomes stronger when she moves to Cream X's dimension, as she is able to put fire on her feet and shoot fire from her mouth. Living at Amy's house, gave her the teenage life she always wanted, she is also in love with high school, which the majority of adults find odd. Blaze also starts to play video games (A/N: Not as much as the rest though) Blaze likes to train, read, and hang out with her friends and also befriends the rest of the Team X gang. Blaze is actually the same in the canon games, except she took a liking of what Amy introduced her to, her crush on the hedgehog, and she is a bit more laid back. She is very smart with school work and daily life in general.

Appearance: The same exact attire.

Age: 15

Height: 5'0

Eyes: Amber

Camryn Newton Watterson: (A/N: Let me explain) Camryn here is a Sayain, actually said to be the strongest one. Camryn was shown at the Watterson's door when she was really young, and Nicole and Richard took her in. That's when they found out she had a monkey tail. Later, they eventually, legally, adopted her. Later, she got a younger brother (Gumball), another younger brother (Darwin), and a younger sister (Anais). Camryn never got true martial arts training until a late age, so for the time being she was trained by her mother after she read up on Sayains on the internet. Camryn learned how to fly at the age of 4, but didn't to it again until she was 10. Camryn met Cream X and Charmy at a young age and didn't consistently talk to them until she turned 9. Camryn has the most human features than most of the other main characters and she is one of the strongest. When, she was 9 she started to use her powers again with the help of Cream X and Charmy, Cream helped with Ki blast, while Charmy helped with meditation and martial arts. Camryn along with Cream X, Charmy, and Blaze is in the 9th grade and she is very smart. Camryn is the "Ultimate Sayain" were she can preform every Ki blast and even goes Super Sayain God, but she gets _extremely_ sick afterwards. Camryn is super strong, faster than the average super human (A/N: I know what I said), and she can fly as fast as Cream X can run. Camryn is also a fantastic martial artist, she can even keep up with Charmy and Cream X in a hand-to-hand fight. Camryn is a very determined, protective (for her adoptive family), and goofy. Camryn can be serious when the time is right, she is very calm and she needs to charge her energy to be more effective for a fight. Although in daily life she thinks before she acts, it's the complete opposite as she prefers to hit first think later. She can go Super Sayain even though she has her tail. Although it's said that they're no favorites in the Watterson's household, the parents keep low that she is their favorite. Camryn is assumed to be the last Sayain in their universe, and her long-time goal is to find and meet other Sayains. Camryn has a small crush on Charmy.

Appearance: Camryn is pretty much a human with a monkey tall to put it bluntly. Camryn is a brown girl with a big, puffy, brown afro. She wears a wavy shirt that's normally blue and black sweatpants (with her tail visible), with an orange scarf around her waist She wears black and white Chuck Taylor's. She wears gold Wonder Woman-like bracelets to absorb some energy to enhance her attacks, but it takes from her Ki energy. She is slightly muscular, yet she does have a slight figure. Camryn is prone to rip her sleeves off when in a serious fight.

Age:14

Height: 5'2

Eyes: Brown

AiAi the Monkey (Spider-Monkey): (A/N: After doing some research on this character, for real, I noticed this guys story is going to be COMPLETELY wrong, so bear with me please.) AiAi is a young teen who lives with his grandmother and his sister...MeMe (A/N: I'm sorry). AiAi is a male who is a huge science nerd. AiAi eventually got bit by a spider and has gone on to be Spider-Monkey. AiAi has created web-shooters, even after he painfully finds out he can created an extra set of arms below his regular arms, which he can make webs naturally through his second set of arms and his tail. When AiAi started his career as Spider-Monkey, his rival was Mysterion and they eventually became friends. Spider-Monkey can do pretty much everything Spider-Man can do (who is also his rival) except it's implied AiAi is stronger. AiAi is probably second smartest out of the group because of his love for science. AiAi was originally a loner, until he met Charmy and he began to trust the rest of his friends when they convinced him to take off his mask to the 5 of them only. AiAi is probably the closest to Charmy out of everyone in the group. Spider-Monkey loves him some puns and he can be cocky during his fights and he can be also very serous. AiAi loves the family he has and he loves his Team X friends, too.

Appearance: AiAi is a little bit shorter then Charmy, he wears his orange "A" sweatshirt, and in the winter he wears black sweatpants as well. He wears short top orange Chuck Taylors and he carries a blue backpack a lot.

Age: 14

Height: 4'6

Eyes: Brown

**Adults:**

Amiela "Amy" Rose: Amy is COMPLETELY different from main series, it's not even funny how different she is. Amy grew up in Fayetteville, North Carolina (Not the state) where she grew up a semi hard life and has gone through things the rest of the gang could not understand. Amy went to college at the city they live in now and that's how she met Vanilla Rabbit. Once Amy took Cream X in she panicked because she didn't know how to take care of a kid (Babysitting didn't help her) she decided that its time to buckle down...first she had to get a place for the two to live. Amy eventually got the hang of taking care of Cream and she later took Charmy in, and she panicked again. She finally got a house after college and worked in finance, and she is taking of the two kids in the process. (A/N: Sounds like a single mom, huh?) Amy has four brothers, one sister, and she is the youngest of them all, her mother is named Faye and her father is named Robert. Because of her brothers, she was introduced to hip-hop at a young age (to her mother's dismay) and leads to the person she is today. In freshman year of college, she stopped her old life and tried to act a new one (basically her main series personality) She is Shadow's best friend (at least she called herself that, until he finally accepted it) and he was the first to find out about her old life. She took in Cream and she already had the kid thing down already, and eventually Blaze. She cares for the four teens (and Cream and Pikachu) with all her heart and even calls them her children. She had a crush on Sonic for a long time when she was taking care of Cream X, until he rejects her for the last time. After that, she became her old self again from Fayetteville and it was a big change for everyone, except Shadow. Amy is actually the pinnacle example of a late bloomer and after that she actually began dating Sonic for 5 months until he did something cruel and she was depressed for a while. Later on when she was working, Jay-Z (A/N: Yeah big shift isn't it.) comes to her job to find someone to preform a show for the company. He chooses Amy and was going to just make her a performer, but Amy said she wanted to write the lyrics and produce the show. This is how she became a hip-hop artist and producer. Amy is a very successful artist, yet she's very humble about i, and using her earnings to donate it, give Jay-Z's cut, and gives some to her mother. Amy begins to date Sonic again. Amy will always regret introducing Blaze to hip-hop, but it does give her someone to talk to. Amy is actually a sweet, yet foul-mouthed young woman, and she can be shown to be shy in awkward moments. Amy as a hip-hop artist is very humble and keeps her accolades from getting to her head. Amy is very protective of her friends, family, and kids. Amy is also very friendly and when she's having an interview she always watch what she says.

Appearance: Amy used to wear her old dress until she got a new wardrobe. Amy actually always wears an over sized pink hoodie (A/N: Charmy made it have weather support, when it's hot the jacket cools her, and when it's cold it warms her.) Amy is still the definition of a late bloomer, so she has a figure and other noticeable female parts. She wears boots sometimes and wears pink high-high tops (A/N: Yeah I know what I put.) Amy wears a small platinum chain around her neck.

Age: 21 or 22

Height: 5'3

Eyes: Jade

Sonic the Hedgehog: Pretty much the same as he is in the main series (A/N: You snarky, cocky that kind of thing) Except he's currently dating Amy Rose after many trials. Out of all the adults, Sonic swears the least, little to none (A/N: While his girlfriend cusses the most) Sonic is Cream X's mentor and he's the one who taught her how to do all her basic moves that he knows, he even taught her how to run that fast. Sonic has all his adventures like in main series. Sonic was nice enough to give Cream X his Caliburn sword. Sonic's best friends are Tails and Knuckles, while one of his close friends is actually...Shadow.

Appearance: Same look, but in the winter her wears a blue sweatshirt.

Age: 24

Height: Taller, but not Boom tall.

Eyes: Emerald

Shadow the Hedgehog: (A/N: Oh boy this is complicated. Even though he's my favorite Sonic character.) Shadow has the same exact back story and he gets amnesia still too, but here's the twist. Shadow actually began to hang out with Amy Rose, unwillingly, but he did always make sure she's never hurt. After the events of _Shadow the Hedgehog, _Shadow and Amy pretty much sealed their friendship after they found out Shadow was alive. Once the Commander offered a place at G.U.N, Shadow declined the offer and later became a master mercenary after a small incident, later Shadow later became a part-time demon hunter at Devil May Cry, working with Dante. Shadow is also said to have sex with a lot of woman (A/N: Reference to another popular fanfiction), this life has lasted for two and a half years. Shadow eventually became a G.U.N agent after he got another full fledged apology from the Commander and G.U.N for "messing" with him and he became official G.U.N partners with Rouge the Bat. He accidentally gets transported to the Sol Dimension and meets his first love Blaze the Cat (A/N: Yeah I went there.) and he was stuck in that dimension for about a year and a half and comes back home. Shadow continues his un-wanted sex spree and he actually fell in love with someone. She's awesome red head, Erza Scarlet, after he chased Cream X and she ran to the world of Fairy Tail. He visits there every other month and he eventually becomes a member at the guild (because of Erza) he's an S-Class "wizard". Shadow continues the life he lives and he eventually develops a serious crush on Rouge (A/N: And yeah I went there.) and went to Amy to find out how to deal with it. A year later, he gets into a romantic relationship with Rouge the Bat and is still in it for three years, with some twist mind you. Throughout their relationship, Rouge added some things, which Shadow still finds puzzling. Shadow actually has two girlfriends, which Rouge insisted, the second girl is none other than Erza. While Rouge wants Blaze to be Shadow's third girlfriend, Shadow "wants" to wait first. Shadow is Cream X's second mentor and he taught her how to use Chaos Energy. Cream X actually looked up to Shadow after he saved the world from Black Doom. Shadow is actually shown to show small favoritism for females and is called out as the only male who understands them. Out of all the kids he cares for Blaze the most and Cream as a close contender, and out of all the adults Shadow is the most violent and is close contender for swearing a lot (losing to his best friend) Shadow is best friends with Amy Rose and Rouge, he is determined to keep the world safe, and he says that is the only thing that keeps him from losing his mind. Shadow also started to become closer friends with Sonic, which is mostly caused by Cream X being their mentee. Shadow can be described as a very blunt individual, yet a very kind one in his own way. He is a very powerful being and G.U.N sends him and Rouge for a lot of the heavy lifting missions, which he doesn't mind. This type of of Shadow actually degrades himself to keep his close ones happy, like eating tubs of ice cream with Amy during her depression. Shadow was co-founder of Cream X's Team X group and he cares for each and every one of them deeply, he just doesn't show it. He is always willing to put his life on the line for his friends and try shrugging it off later. Shadow is shown to be very protective of everyone, _especially_ Blaze, Amy, and Rouge. Shadow has taught at least one thing to each Team X member, which shows he's a good teacher. Now matter how threatening Shadow can come off as he's the definition of 'judging a book by its cover', as he's really a "nice" person. He also has a weird love for honey buns. Other than that, Shadow can also be a laid-back person, in a sense that he is seen to have is hands behind is head, legs crossed. Shadow currently lives at Club Rouge with his girlfriend and lives his weird, yet appreciated life.

Appearance: Same exact look.

Age: Goes by 25

Height: Same as Sonic

Eyes: Ruby

Rouge the Bat: (A/N: This woman really doesn't have a back story, so let's get to the meat of things) After the events of _Shadow the Hedgehog_, Rouge has developed feelings for Shadow, but pushed it off slightly. Once Shadow has joined G.U.N those feelings came back and she was too happy when Shadow was her partner. It took her while to realize that flirting with Shadow is going to help her out. She is said to give Cream X her sass. Rouge is very caring, as she let Shadow live with her when he had no where else to go. A couple of years later Rouge finally confessed her feelings for Shadow and he accepted them making them an official couple. Rouge actually lets Shadow have two girlfriends (to his confusion). Rouge is close friends with Amy hangs out with her a lot. She is said to get sick a lot. Rouge is an amazing agent/ jewel thief mastering in stealth and martial arts. Shadow taught her how to use fire arms, since she needs them the most out of the two. Rouge has the exact same personality from the games. Rouge also credits herself as Blaze's "mentor". She can be very caring, loving, and very sassy.

Appearance: Sometimes regular outfit, and other times it depends.

Age: 25 or 26

Height: 5'4

Eyes: Turquoise

**Well, those are all the characters that are important to the plot, I'll get to the other characters later. Sayonara.**


End file.
